valkyriecrusadeunofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Little White Book NEW! Amalgamation and Evolution list
Nubee added another new feature. Finally you dont have to google all the Amalgamations combinations on the internet everytime you cant remember what cards merge and become what new card. Amalgamation is a fancy word for "merge together". Certain cards, when you add them together, they make a totally different new card. In the Upgrade section you can do 3 different things with your cards. Upgrade, Evolution, Amalgamation. Upgrade is when you add cards to one card to level up the card, making it stronger Evolution is when you add two of the same cards together and get a different version, more powerful card but it remains the same card as the cards you started with. The evolved card will look different, usually more ornate and different colors, and the stars at the top of the card fill up to indication each evolution. Amalgamation is special and only certain cards can do it. Before this upgrade, the combinations of the cards were a mystery unless you researched them somewhere on the internet where a player just happened to list the combinations. Those special cards appear in the Amalgamation section but there is no info anywhere to tell you what the combinations are. Also the reverse, some cards never appear in the summons. The only way to get those cards is to make the card through Amalgamation. Well the mystery is no more. On the card description at the top right, a little white book now appears. When you tap on the white book, a window pops up and tells you the amalgamtion combinations that card can make. If there is no white book, the card is not an amalgamation card. It is good to know the combinations, because some normal cards added together, become rare cards. Also when you know the combinations, you can put those cards aside instead of using them to upgrade another card. One popular Amalgamation is Mechanic (Normal) + Enchanter(Normal) = Android (Rare card) Then Evolve 2 Androids and you get a High Rare (HR) gold Android. I will make an Amalgamation page soon and list the combinations that i know of. So when you get a new card, check for the little white book. Every month there is usually an event that puts new cards into the Summons. With those new cards usually come a few new amalgamations. The Little White Book (Card Correlation Chart) also has an evolution section which shows all the card's evoltion stages. You also can count how many stars at the top of the card to know how many evolution stages the card can go through. Some have just one star, others have up to four. The final evolved card then becomes a HIGH Normal (HN) or High Rare, High Super Rare (HR, HSR) and is much more powerful than the normal version of the card. Unfortunately, the Little White Book doesnt list the names of the cards, just thumbnails of the faces. VIP!! ONLY Level 1 non-evolved cards work in Amalgamations. For example if you get a mechanic, don't evolve it if you want to save it for Amalgamation. Section heading